Sentimentos Complicados
by Chris Wiind
Summary: Iruka finalmente descobre o pq de seu coração ir a mil e sempre ficar embaraçado na presença de Kakashi. E agora tem esperanças de que seu amor possa ser correspondido, mas uma noticia inesperada vinda de Kakashi muda completamente as esperanças de Iruka.
1. Capítulo I

É estranho como o tempo passou rápido

_Olá Minna-san :)_

_Tudo bem com vocês?_

_Ainda não acredito que tive a cara de pau de fazer mais uma fanfic, mesmo que eu tenha visto que as outras duas não fizeram muito sucesso /. Mas faz parte, estou começando então ainda tenho muito que aprender._

_Okay, outro anime que eu sou viciadérrima é Naruto, e qual seria meu casal preferido do anime... Hein hein? Ganha uma bala quem descobrir,_

_Ei, você aí. Muito bem. Isso mesmo, é KakaIru._

_E Por que será que eu usei Iruka como o narrador personagem? Porque eu acho que ele é o que demonstra mais os sentimentos e confusões, é mais sensível e tudo. Não me imagino usando Kakashi e escrevendo coisas sentimentais, que eu adora. Amo Kakashi, mas deixa que Iruka narre. Afinal, a história afeta mais a ele do que Kakashi. Por quê? Secret ;X_

_Bem, espero sinceramente que alguém leia, nem que for pra passar o olho ._

_Tenham uma ótima leitura!_

_Kissus,_

_Chris._

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Masashi Kishimoto fez esse anime a partir de um sonho que teve comigo, onde eu contei a história para ele, mas que envolvem os amantes Kakashi e Iruka. Mas como o é Homofóbico mudou para Shounen totalmente sem romance (não do jeito que eu imaginava), fazendo só ter sangue e lágrimas em vez de lágrimas e amor (ou sechu).

**Nota: **História extremamente meladora e gay, então, se você não curte mas tem curiosidade de ler e é sensível a coisas pesadas demais, então sugiro que pegue um balde e deixe do lado, porque meu colega eu não garanto nada ;X

--

**Naruto © 2008 by ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**--**

-

_by Chris Wiind_

Capítulo Um.

É estranho como o tempo passou rápido. E me lembro tão claramente do que aconteceu á dois dias atrás como se o estivesse presenciando neste momento, com total dor e sofridão.

Eu estava no restaurante, com Kakashi ao meu lado com seu jeito normal de sorrir com o único olho visível e sempre usando sua mascara que esconde metade do seu rosto, para não mencionar a bandana deixada de lado no olho direito. Pegava-me observando cada detalhe misterioso de meu companheiro, sem perceber que o mesmo estava me encarando num misto de diversão. Esqueci do meu ramen quente e fiquei inexpressivo por uns segundos, que para mim foram longos e incomodantes. Ele me chamou por duas vezes, mas eu não o ouvia. Apenas queria saber por que ele se escondia tanto... Porque se limitava apenas em cobrir seu corpo inteiro. Parecia que escondia as cicatrizes do passado em que seu corpo as carregava por muito tempo.

E eu conheço a história do seu olho sharingan. Uma história muito triste, de fato. Uma missão que ele e sua equipe tiveram, e começou dando tudo errado para no final seu amigo, um Uchiha, morrer esmagado. Mas antes dera a Kakashi seu olho sharingan, porque seu companheiro havia perdido o olho no meio da batalha. Muito nobre da parte dele. E fico a pensar que essa história é muito parecida com a de Sasuke e Naruto. Não, não que houvesse transplante de órgãos nem nada... Mas... Mesmo eles demonstrando a rivalidade perante um ao outro, não conseguem esconder a grande amizade que os dois possuem. Uma amizade invejada, posso dizer descaradamente.

Senti uma mão me tocando no ombro, apertando-o. Ergui os olhos do chão aonde os parei e me vi encarando os olhos cinza intenso do junin. Só então pude perceber que ficara tão desfocalizado que não respondera ao chamado varias vezes do grisalho.

- Está tudo bem, Iruka-sensei? – perguntou Kakashi, que havia cravado seu único olho visível tão intensamente em meus olhos amêndoas, que não consegui conter um rubor.

- Ah, É. Sim. Claro, estou bem. – gaguejei sem graça ao toque e olhar de meu colega. Por isso o desviei e voltei a olhar para meu ramen, que soltava fumaça quente em meu rosto. – Desculpe.

- Você de repente ficou mudou... Pensei que algo o preocupava. – mandou Kakashi, girando seu corpo que antes estava virado para mim, mas agora para seus 3 pratos vazios. Não acreditava que ele comia sem eu poder perceber quando e como ele tirava a máscara tão rápida. E eu perdera a chance, enquanto ficar em outro mundo, de ver ele retira-la. Uma chance única!

Passou-se um minuto de silêncio. Não ousei a falar, porque estava comendo meu ramen ainda quente. Eu como devagar demais, só que demorei mais ainda porque tentava imaginar uma forma de ver Kakashi sem a máscara.

Só que o problema, e eu me estranhei, era o porquê que eu queria vê-lo tanto sem máscara. Na verdade, fiquei até surpreso por pensar num absurdo desses. Tenho certeza que era o único (homem, devo dizer) que pensou nessa barbaridade.

- Bem... – eu estava terminando meu ramen, quando kakashi voltou a falar, após os minutos de silencio. – Vai querer mais uma rodada ou podemos começar a andar? – ele estava mais uma vez me encarando.

Fiquei assustado. Quando me virei para respondê-lo, meu coração disparou a mil. Senti a pulsação ficar mais forte e quente, e meu rosto ruborizar. O que ele estava sugerindo? Que andássemos juntos, só nós dois... Sozinhos... Pela rua, á noite? Era isso mesmo que eu ouvi? Não acreditava.

- Ei, que foi? – questionou Kakashi, balançando meu braço que havia se apoiado no balcão do restaurante.

- Er.. Nada. – disse. Ele me olhou suspeitando, ao que completei:- Não. Está tudo bem. Er... Sim, vamos. Estou satisfeito. O - obrigado, Kakashi-sensei.

- Foi um prazer. – apenas disse isso, se levantando com as mãos no bolso. Segui meu olhar quando ele virou-se para o balcão e pagou a conta. Eu teria protestado isso, claro. Afinal, não sou cara-de-pau a ponto de deixar pagarem o que eu comi. Só que... Não sei. Alguma coisa, ou algo, estava me deixando totalmente no mundo da lua.

E eu não duvidava que esse algo era Kakashi.

Saímos da loja agradecendo ao dono, para a noite escura e brilhante de Konoha. Apesar de ser oito da noite, a lua no alto da manta azul escuro que era o céu, era enorme e gorda, e trazia para a cidade sua luz prateada, dando um ar fantasmagórico para as poucas pessoas que circulavam pela vila. Era uma noite fria de outubro, e silenciosa também. Eu sabia, já também havia sido avisado, porque a cidade estava tão silenciosa e vazia. Porque a maioria de todos os habitantes de Konoha havia viajado para as vilas vizinhas, ou quem sabe, para outro país e continente. Os chunins estavam de férias, pois eles precisavam. As crianças tinham vivenciado coisas horríveis nos últimos dois anos, principalmente porque a Akatsuki fora o motivo desse terror todo.

Para meu alivio eterno, tudo havia se resolvido, principalmente Naruto e Sasuke. Apesar dos dois anos que se passaram, todos já haviam aceitado Sasuke, além de seus antigos amigos. Naruto voltara a ficar irradiante como sempre fora com a volta de seu melhor amigo, como eu sabia que Kakashi também estava contente. Mesmo não demonstrando. Mas eu sabia, pois eu o conhecia muito bem.

Esses pensamentos sempre me deixavam aterrorizados. Nunca consegui me acostumar com tudo que tem acontecido desde que eu nasci. Desde a invasão da Kyuubi (que fora destruída pelo próprio Naruto numa batalha de vida e morte contra a Akatsuki, o que não me traz boas lembranças.), com a morte de meus pais e depois a partir dos anos seguintes com a morte de meus amigos e do Terceiro Hokage.

E em um momento... Com a quase morte de Kakashi. Sim, Kakashi quase havia morrido na batalha que fora mandando contra a Akatsuki. Eu teria ido, se Tsunade-sama não tivesse me recrutado apenas para salvar e proteger crianças da vila, deixando os junins encarregados disso.

Porém, 4 dias depois do massacre, a grande parte dos que foram lutar (incluindo o grupo de Naruto, Hinata e Neiji) voltaram para a vila extremamente machucados. Eu corri até lá para socorre-los. Só que, o que mais me chocou e abalou foi ver Kakashi sendo carregado em uma maca pelos companheiros... Acabado e ensangüentado. Eu não sei o que me deu na hora, mas simplesmente parei de fazer o que estava fazendo e corri de encontro a ele. Quando o vi em um estado totalmente lamentável, com dificuldade para falar e com sangue ainda jorrando das feridas não estancadas. Bem, todos se assustaram. Mas, sim, vieram lágrimas aos meus olhos. Lágrimas que viraram soluços em um minuto só, no qual eu não conseguia parar. Quanto mais eu o via, mais vontade de chorar me dava.

Eu não podia fazer nada. Apenas chorava e chamava por seu nome, mas nada de abrir os olhos e nem me responder. Nada do único olho visível curvado com um sorriso para mim. Apenas um olho fechado e moldado por muito sangue que havia se acumulado ao redor.

Apesar do berreiro que eu estava abrindo, consegui acompanha-lo em sã consciência até o hospital. Enquanto os médicos cuidavam apressados e desesperados dele, eu só fiquei na recepção esperando. Sentando, e esperando. Os 30 minutos mais longo da minha vida.

Fui tentar visitar Naruto, mas sua sala estava tumultuada por seus amigos chunins. Não havia nem espaço para eu entrar pela porta, e apesar da enfermeira gritar para todos que era só uma visita de cada vez, ninguém dava-lhe ouvido. Por isso voltei e esperei por Kakashi.

Shikamaru estava sentado no banco quando eu voltei da tentativa de visitar Naruto, e ao olhar meu rosto inchado e meu olho vermelho, perguntou preocupado:

- Ta legal Iruka-sensei? Que houve? Você veio do quarto de Naruto...- então, para minha perplexidade, ele falou num tom de pânico: - Não me diga, que... Naruto está...

- Calma. Naruto está bem. Aliás, muito bem. – ri, mesmo não achando graça. – O seu quarto está tão lotado, que desisti de ir visitá-lo.

- Ta certo. Que bom. – disse Shikamaru, que ao observar melhor apenas estava enfaixado no braço esquerdo, e na perna direita. Ao me ver andando de um lado pro outro de modo aterrorizado, perguntou: - Iruka-sensei. Algo está lhe preocupando. Seria... Seria Kakashi-sensei, não é?

Parei de súbito e virei meu rosto, antes direcionado para meus pés (mesmo realmente não os vendo), para o moreno. Não consegui responde-lo, porque na verdade eu estava sem voz agora. Só de ouvir o nome de meu colega... Não sei. Mas acho que ficou evidente a dor na minha expressão, porque ele logo acrescentou:

- Ah, cara. Não fique assim. – disse ele em um tom amigável. Havia se levantando e ido até onde eu estava parado, ao lado de um quadro de Konoha de quando o hospital fora construído, e posto a mão enfaixada em meu ombro. – Tenho certeza de que ele vai se recuperar. Kakashi-sensei é um homem forte. Mesmo ele sendo um shinobi competente que morreria por Konoha, não acredito que ele deixaria as pessoas que ama na mão.

E o que ele fez em seguida me deixou espantado. O meu antigo aluno apertou meu ombrou e meu deu uma piscadela. Olha, seja lá o que ele quis dizer, aquilo me deixou desconfortável... E do mesmo modo levou meu coração a bater mais rápido e senti meu rosto ficando mais quente. Aquelas palavras, mesmo poucas, haviam me acertado em cheio. Eu sabia o que significava. Bem, talvez pensasse que sim.

Mas só sei que logo depois eu estava chorando no ombro de Shikamaru, de modo que tenho certeza que os médicos que passavam acharam um tanto estranho essa atitude. Puxa, o que posso fazer? Eu estava muito sensível desde que todos os que eu gostava (incluindo Kakashi, que eu só fui perceber 2 anos depois que eu gostava dele mais do que como amigo) foram para a guerra e eu fiquei sozinho. E depois, com Kakashi ferido e as palavras de Shikamaru, o que posso fazer além de chorar? Eu tinha guardado meus sentimentos por muito tempo, e acho que aquele momento fora o certo para poder me livrar de toda a mágoa e sofrimento, além da dor.

Depois da choradeira que demorou um pouco, um médico de aparência velha veio até nós com um ar exausto e pálido. Prendi a respiração porque estava imaginando que as noticias que ele me contaria não seriam nada boas. E quase desabei em choro quando ele nos informou que na verdade tudo ocorrera bem e que Kakashi vai sobreviver.

Na hora que soltei o ar e o puxei de novo, parecia que uma nova esperança e alegria me enchiam depois de quase 28 anos de vida. Então, fui correndo até o quarto onde ele estava, ignorando os chamados do médico de que ele precisava descansar, e abri a porta com um sorriso no rosto.

E sorri mais ainda quando Kakashi, que estava enfaixado do tronco até quase as pernas, com a cabeleira quase sumindo por trás da faixa que cobria sua cabeça, virou seu rosto (por incrível que parece, ele ainda estava usando a máscara como de costume. Ele nunca desiste!) para mim e sorriu com os dois olhos visíveis, dizendo na voz mais meiga que eu já o ouvi usar:

- É bom vê-lo de novo, Iruka-sensei.

Voltei no tempo quando alguém pegou no meu braço direito. Dei um pulo de 5 centímetros quando vi Kakashi do meu lado.

Nem me lembrava que estávamos juntos, andando pelas ruas de Konoha. Na verdade, andando não é o termo certo. Digamos que eu estava arrastando meus pés lentamente enquanto estava absorto nos pensamentos, e mais uma vez Kakashi me acordava do transe.

Era engraçado como eu venho pensando no Kakashi a muito tempo, e só minutos mais tarde perceberia o porque.

Kakashi parou de repente, cruzando os braços. Eu parei também, sem entender a atitude do grisalho. Na verdade fiquei até intimidado quando ele lançou aquele único olho visível para mim com tanta intensidade. Aquele olhar indescritível, que eu sempre tentei decifrar.

- Iruka-sensei, precisamos conversar. – disse Kakashi, numa voz amena.

- C-conversar? – perguntei, surpreso. E, admito,hesitante.

- Sim. Acho que deveríamos ter tido essa conversa há dois anos atrás, mas nas circunstâncias naquele ano não creio que teria sido apropriado. – de novo, Kakashi foi direto. Sempre direto, a ponto de me deixar tonto.

Não sei se ele percebeu meu rubor crescer no rosto, mas eu tentei disfarçar o mais possível que eu conseguia. Comecei a roçar a ponta do meu nariz com o dedo, o que fez Kakashi rir de mim. Rir, ele riu do meu constrangimento. Maldito seja!

Lancei um olhar furioso para ele, sem mudar meu rubor. Apertei meu punho e perguntei, de forma irritada:

- Qual é a graça?!

- Não, nenhuma. Só que... Eu me lembrei de como eu consigo deixá-lo constrangido. Eu devo fazer ou falar alguma coisa, porque você sempre fica assim quando está comigo. - deu um risinho, com as mãos no bolso. Direto, direto demais. Ele estava mentindo, ele sabia como me deixar constrangido. Às vezes seu senso de humor me irrita!

Bufei, virando o rosto e dizendo só o que me veio a mente, já que na circunstâncias eu estava realmente embaraçado:

- Cala a boca.

Ele continuou a rir. E depois ficou sério, começando a dar passos em minha direção. Parou por 30 centímetros de mim, e sussurrou, com seu olhar penetrante em minha direção:

- Venha, vamos para a floresta. – sugeriu em tom casual, mas quando viu meu olhar chocado, acrescentou: - O que? Não, só acho que esse lugar é mais calmo e tranqüilo para eu poder ter a conversa que estou querendo ter com você há muito tempo.- Fiquei em silêncio, ainda raciocinando o que ele tinha me dito, pois falou de forma cansada: - Vamos _Iruka_, eu só quero conversar. Pode ser?

Eu ainda o olhava, incrédulo. Não porque ele havia me sugerido para irmos sozinhos numa floresta às oito da noite, só nós dois e a lua. Não, mas porque ele havia chamado meu nome Iruka tão profundamente, e sem o _sensei_ depois que eu fiquei surpreso. Era a primeira vez que ele me chamava assim, e eu admito que gostei da sensação que meu nome saindo de sua boca causou em mim. Assenti com a cabeça para Kakashi, confirmando. Olha, eu queria saber do que ele queria conversar. Na verdade, eu suspeitava de que sabia do que ele iria falar.

Certo, estou me iludindo. Mas, puxa, não custa nada. Eu queria ter essa conversa fazia a tempo, mesmo me negando por dois anos.

Negando de que eu estivesse apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo. Ou, agora que eu confirmei o sentimento, de que eu estou apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo.

Amor platônico, não acha? Quero dizer, Kakashi é meu melhor amigo. Sempre foi e sempre será. E também havia o fato de que nunca daria certo porque nós dois somos homens, e acredito plenamente que o shinobi da vila oculta da folha nunca aceitaria um casal de homossexual morando em sua vila.

Eu tinha consciência de que não tinha futuro nossa relação. E nem arriscaria, porque talvez assim pudesse perder o único laço que eu tinha com Kakashi e que havia construído por tantos anos. Será que valia a pena?

Só queria saber se eu era correspondido ou não. E tudo que tinha que fazer era ter essa conversa que ele estava me dizendo. Assim eu descobrirei se ele gosta de mim como amigo, ou se esse sentimento vai muito mais além do que amizade.

Ele sorriu para mim da sua forma de sempre, e virou-se de costa começando a andar, dando a entender para eu segui-lo. E foi o que eu fiz, em pleno silêncio e quietude. O vento noturno era gélido e forte nas ruas de Konoha, e eu estremeci dos pés a cabeça, com as maçãs do rosto ficando um vermelho intenso. Não era por causa do frio, e sim com a conversa que Kakashi queria ter,o que fez meu estômago dar uma volta e meu coração ficar na garganta. Qualquer que fosse o assunto, aquilo estava me deixando nervoso e ansioso. Eu nunca tive conversar sérias com Kakashi, e quando tinha era para discutir sobre a situação da vila. Mas eu tinha certeza de que a conversa não era essa, de que Kakashi iria falar o que eu esperei por 2 anos, depois da guerra. De que me amava tanto quanto eu o amava e que me queria.

Não imaginava como eu estava totalmente errado.

--

Fim do Capítulo Um.

_By Chris Wiind_

--

_Fim! /_

_Ou seja, vai continuar em capítulos. (6). E ninguém lera! se encolhe no canto e chora_

_Enfim! Quem leu, espero que tenha gostado, e se quiser... Claro, não custa nada deixar review. Adoro críticas, argumentos e coisa parecida. Sempre é bom para eu crescer né ._

_Até minna-san o/_


	2. Capítulo II

_Olá minna-san!_

_Epa! Tem gente lendo minha fic! Estou tão feliz, oh shit -_

_Espero que gostem deste capítulo._

_Eu já mencionei de que casal eu gosto em Naruto ;''? Ganha balinha quem adivinhaar! hehe_

_Beijos,_

_Chris._

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Masashi Kishimoto fez esse anime a partir de um sonho que teve comigo, onde eu contei a história para ele, mas que envolvem os amantes Kakashi e Iruka. Mas como o é Homofóbico mudou para Shounen totalmente sem romance (não do jeito que eu imaginava), fazendo só ter sangue e lágrimas em vez de lágrimas e amor (ou sechu).

**Nota: **História extremamente meladora e gay, então, se você não curte mas tem curiosidade de ler e é sensível a coisas pesadas demais, então sugiro que pegue um balde e deixe do lado, porque meu colega eu não garanto nada ;X

--

* * *

**2008 © by Masashi Kishimoto **

* * *

--

**Capítulo II.**

-

_**by Chris Wiind**_

* * *

- Brr – disse eu enquanto apertava os braços em volta do meu corpo. – Fica frio aqui quando o sol abaixa.

O que era totalmente verdade. Devia estar fazendo mais ou menos 15ª graus agora, mesmo que pelo dia tenha feito 25ª graus com o sol rachando-me pela janela enquanto eu trabalhava na Academia. Era um choque térmico. Eu estava tão quente na loja de ramen que quando saí, mesmo com um casaco de moletom verde-musgo e uma calça jeans azul, tremi dos pés a cabeça com o vento gélido da noite. Esfreguei minhas mãos e assoprei nelas com o hálito quente da minha boca, só que não adiantou nada. O vento era mais forte e impedia. Xinguei-me mentalmente por não ter trazido luvas por precaução, por isso enfiei as mãos morenas no bolso do meu casaco e deixei-as repousar no fundo quente dele.

Não percebi que enquanto tentava me aquecer Kakashi me olhava. E não percebi mais ainda quando ele estendeu uma coisa para mim á minha frente. Parei de súbito, tomando um susto com o braço de Kakashi. Eu já ia repreende-lo por qualquer que fosse seu motivo para me parar quando disse num tom divertido:

- Tome. Use minhas luvas. Irá aquecer suas mãos. – foi o que ele disse, sacudindo na minha frente, agora que eu reparei melhor, um par de luvas de lã marrom escuro.

- Ah, Minha Nossa. – falei, sem palavras. Não sabia no melhor para dizer, então apenas agradeci de um modo acanhado. Ora essa, Kakashi estava me emprestando sua luva! O que significava que ele estava se preocupando comigo, ou seja, ele se importa comigo. Então talvez ele deva me amar também. Não.

Vesti as luvas que ficaram largas na minha mão – sim, Kakashi tem mãos grandes e grossas, diferentes das minhas que são finas. – mas que ajudaram a esquentar elas, pelo menos. Sorri para ele, agradecendo novamente e ele deu de ombros, voltando a olhar para o caminho estendido a nossa frente, de forma silenciosa.

Fiz o mesmo que ele. Permaneci em silêncio, agora com as mãos enluvadas em volta do meu corpo. Eu sinto frio muito fácil, e calor também. Mas não entendo como alguém não consegue sentir frio igual Kakashi parece demonstrar que não. É de se pensar que ele deva estar acostumado com os climas, pois em todas as missões que participou enfrentara de tudo para sobreviver. Mas não creio que isso faça com que ele perca os sentidos quanto á isso.

Um exemplo é ele usar apenas uma camisa de manga curta, cor cinza escuro com um jeans largo e preto. Devo acrescentar que ele usa a máscara em quaisquer circunstâncias, e mesmo não tendo nada a ver com suas vestimentas, ele fica bem de blusa social.

Estávamos seguindo em linha reta, nós dois em silêncio – eu, olhando para o céu lindamente estrelado e com uma enorme lua que iluminava-nos com sua luz prateada fantasmagórica e Kakashi.. Bem. Não sei o que Kakashi estava fazendo. – quando eu ouvi uma voz muito familiar gritando por meu nome e pelo do meu companheiro.

Baixei o rosto e me vi encarando, não muito longe de nós, o loiro que eu mais amei em toda a minha vida. Não, o amor em que me refiro é paterno. Sentimento paterno que eu tinha em relação a ele e que sabia perfeitamente que era muito diferente do amor que eu sentia por Kakashi.

Sorri. Naruto estava acenando para nós de modo alegre, de mãos dadas com uma garota bonitinha que reconheci sendo Hinata. Ele estava elegante, vestido de camisa de seda cor preta, com um jeans justo desbotado e de cinto preto também. Sua companheira morena, a Hyuuga Hinata, prendera seus longos cabelos azuis negros num rabo de cavalo alto deixando alguns fios caídos, e estava com um vestido de cetin que ia até os joelhos, com a coloração numa combinação de azul com prata, onde prendia no pescoço fazendo um V discreto pelo busto até o pescoço.

Naruto gritou, andando ansiosamente até nós com Hinata ao seu lado:

- Fala Iruka-sensei! E aí Kakashi-sensei! Que surpresa vê-los por aqui.

Eu ia gritar de volta, mas Kakashi foi mais rápido:

- Boa Noite Naruto. É uma surpresa vê-lo aqui também, principalmente com a Hyuugi-sama. – seu tom de voz era sarcástico, eu pude sentir. E pude comprovar quando Hinata tomou uma coloração tão vermelha que pensei que estaria ponto de explodir a qualquer minuto. Porém Naruto não ligou com o comentário do seu sensei, porque deu um riso bem humorado e pôs a mão na cabeça, coçando a sua cabeleira grande e loiro-dourada.

- Pois é, cara. Eu e Hinata-chan vamos ir ao novo restaurante que inaugurou a 3 dias atrás. Falaram-me que os petiscos de lá são deliciosos. Um ótimo lugar para um casal ,não acha? – disse Naruto, dando um risinho. Sua namorada, Hinata, era uma pessoa extremamente tímida e Naruto sabia disso. E eu sabia que ele sabia disso, porque ele adorava quando ela ficava toda vermelha – ou seja, sempre. -. Naruto nunca muda .

- Claro, sem sombra de dúvidas. E sabe que outro lugar vocês poderiam ir? Bem, vou te dizer, tem um mo... – joguei-me contra Kakashi, colocando minha mão em sua boca, abafando-o. Naruto e Hinata se entreolharam assustados, mas fiquei aliviado de poder ter calado Kakashi antes que ele terminasse a idiotice que iria falar. Vê se pode, ia assustar o primeiro encontro do casal!

Muito sem graça, pigarreei e falei com uma voz que eu esperava que fosse calma e divertida:

- Kakashi está falando demais. Vocês não vão querer se atrasar para o banquete, imagino. – sorri, de tão sem graça na situação em que eu me encontrava. Eu ainda estava com a mão na boca de Kakashi, para me certificar de que ele não falasse na hora que eu a retirasse. – Bem, Boa Noite meninos. Divirtam-se hoje!

Eles ainda me encaravam, hesitantes. Por um momento... Pensei ter visto o olhar de Naruto brilhar em nossa direção, e isso me pegou totalmente de surpresa, já que a única coisa que pude fazer foi continuar a sorrir.

Mas, depois de ele perceber que não ia dar em nada ficar parado e adivinhando qualquer coisa que estivesse suspeitando – e que levou meu coração falhar uma ou duas vezes, já que eu ainda mantinha minha mão na boca de Kakashi, onde podia sentir a curva de seu nariz e de sua boca. Senti um arrepio forte na espinha. - , sorriu de volta e ele e Hinata desejaram uma boa noite para gente, começando a caminhar pelo caminho que estávamos vindo. Kakashi acenou se despedindo deles, já que eu acho que até aquele momento eu estava meio desfocalizado.

Olhei os dois se distanciando por cima do ombro e soltei um suspiro aliviado, pensando agradecido que aquele constrangimento todo estivesse acabado. Só então senti mais uma vez aquela mão grande e grossa no meu braço, movendo-o delicadamente. Pulei um 10 centímetros quando vi que era Kakashi que estava fazendo isso.

Minha nossa, eu estava cada vez mais no mundo da lua.

Ele continuava a segurar meu braço, quando se dirigiu a mim com seu um olho visível intenso, com um pingo de sarcasmo:

- Não se preocupe, Iruka. Tenho certeza de que meu rosto está intacto. – riu-se sozinho.

Congelei. Minha pulsação voltara a se acelerar e estava ficando tenso, por isso desejei que ele não estivesse percebido enquanto estava com sua mão em meu braço o quanto eu tremia.

Tentando manter a calma, falei numa voz embargada:

- Você é louco? Como você pode falar que.. que... que. Ah, você sabe o que. A Hinata é de uma família nobre e é extremamente tímida. – estava sussurrando, não sei porque. Mas parecia que as paredes das casas ao nosso redor podiam nos escutar. – Você estava constrangendo a Hyuuga. Que coisa Kakashi!

- Você me chamou do que? – perguntou Kakashi, casualmente.

Percebi meu erro. Chamei o Kakashi informalmente, e era a primeira vez que fazia isso na vida. Ah, meu Deus. Eu vou desmaiar, eu estou sentindo que vou.

- É... Ah... – só foi o que eu pude dizer, ou melhor, gaguejar.

Ele riu da minha cara.

- Gosto mais quando você me chama de Kakashi, e não com _sensei._ – disse Kakashi, num tom provocador.

Mudo. É o máximo que posso explicar de como fiquei no momento. Raciocina comigo: Como você ficaria se a pessoa que você está apaixonada de repente começasse a lhe provocar? Com as pernas bambas? A mão começar a suar e a pulsação começar a acelerar? Ou melhor, um rubor estilo vulcão subir pelo seu rosto?

Era exatamente o que estava acontecendo comigo.

Ele sorriu e tocou no meu ombro, apertando-o fracamente. Se ele estava tentando me tranqüilizar, sinto muito, mas só fez piorar a minha situação.

- Vamos. Está ficando tarde e vai esfriar bastante. A conversa é bem peculiar, e preciso lhe dizer hoje, sem demora. – confessou Kakashi, lançando-me um olhar muito sério e como sempre, intenso.

Concordei com a cabeça, porque o que me abalou foi que de repente Kakashi começara a ficar mais sério. Dava a pensar que essa conversa de boa não tinha nada.

Mordi o lábio inferior com medo. Eu estava com medo.

Medo exatamente do que? Bem, para falar a verdade, estava com medo de não ser correspondido. Estava com medo de que ele fosse conversar comigo sobre algo totalmente diferente do que eu estava imaginando.

Só que, ele é meu melhor amigo e companheiro por tantos anos. Será que eu deveria me abalar por não ter o que quero? Afinal, não acho que Kakashi seja alguém que ame o outro da forma que eu amo ele. Acredito que o que ele sinta por mim é afeto, amizade. Nada mais. Só amizade, e não amor.

Continuamos a caminhar. Arrisquei dar uma olhada para ele. Estava com as duas mãos enfiadas no bolso do jeans e olhava distante para algum ponto a nossa frente. Voltei meu rosto e segui seu olhar, avistando a floresta mais perto. Coloquei as mãos em volta dos braços e comecei a esfregá-los, tentando amenizar a tensão que estava sentindo.

Suspirei tão profundamente, que senti algum vazio dentro do meu corpo. Odiava essa sensação. Essa sensação que fora aprofundada mais tarde, algumas horas depois, como um soco forte e duro na barriga, vindo do nada, me deixando sem respirar por muito tempo.

Olhei para o céu quando entramos na floresta. Via uma fresta do céu noturno e apinhado de estrelas pelas folhas das árvores aos nossos lados, abrindo um caminho barulhento pelos galhos e folhas caídos neles. Andamos por não sei quanto minutos quando percebi que o céu estava mais extenso e que eu podia vê-lo muito melhor agora, com a lua aparecendo depois de escondida entre as folhas e galhos.

Tínhamos chegado ao centro da floresta.

O vento no local era muito mais forte e frio. Senti meus olhos lacrimejarem pela força do vento, e mesmo assim fiquei olhando ao meu redor tentando imaginar como a floresta, que de dia ficava tão viva e misteriosa, á noite era tão sombria e solitária.

- Bem, aqui estamos. – foi o que ouvi Kakashi dizer, antes de me virar e vê-lo muito perto de mim. Na verdade estávamos 10 centímetros de distancia, o que fez meus olhos se arregalarem.

- K-kakashi – funguei de forma exasperada, sem ter uma reação aparente. Fiquei em estado de choque quando ele pegou no meu rosto e sussurrou de uma forma que eu nunca o ouvi usar. Parecia... mágoa.

- Iruka, eu... – ele estava com sua mão, que era fria mas ao mesmo tempo quente para meu corpo. – Eu preciso te contar isso antes que seja tarde demais.

Fiquei surpreso.

- Contar o que?

- Eu sou tão estúpido. – ele soltou meu rosto de forma frustrada e foi andando por passos pesados de um lado ao outro, olhando para o chão. – Mas foi o certo a fazer. Eu espero que você entenda, né, já que é meu amigo.

O que está acontecendo, afinal?

- Do que você está falando? – perguntei, confuso.

Ele continuava a dar mais passos e passos, e eu o observei atentamente com os olhos arregalados. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Por que Kakashi parecia tão magoado?

O jounin parou e passou a mão nos cabelos prateados. E eu pude ver. Estava um pouco longe, mas eu pude ver. Sua mão estava tremendo. Me assustei.

- Kakashi. – chamei-o, mas ele continuava a falar baixo, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras certas. Isso tudo tava me deixando nervoso. O que incomodava tanto Kakashi, por Deus?! – Meu Deus Kakashi, que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

E então a resposta veio. Veio rápida e angustiada, além de falhada. Veio como um punho invisível no meu estomago.

Kakashi parou a poucos metros a minha frente, apenas iluminado pela enorme lua no céu noturno que dava sombreamentos fantasmagóricos, e soltou:

- Eu vou me casar.

Paralisei.

- O-oquê? – ofeguei.

- Eu estava noivo. – Kakashi não estava confortável com isso tudo, porque passava a mão no rosto constantemente, sem conseguir me olhar nos olhos. – E agora vou me casar daqui a 3 dias.

Estaquei a onde estava, olhando-o perplexo.

Eu não acreditava no que ouvia.

- M-mas c-como? – gaguejava tanto, sem conseguir mexer minha perna nem meu rosto. Só estava ali, que nem um idiota, olhando para um Kakashi constrangido. – quando que... e como que...e com quem que vo...

- Ela era do meu time do 4ª Hokage quando tínhamos 13 anos. Seu nome é Rin. Depois da guerra que deu tudo errado e levou Obito, meu amigo, morrer. Bem, antes de tudo ele tinha me pedido para sempre proteger Rin. Mas, depois da catástrofe, ela simplesmente desapareceu. Nunca mais ouvimos falar dela, nem saber do seu paradeiro. Eu acreditava que ela estivesse morta, mas foi uma surpresa para mim que 2 anos atrás, 3 meses após a guerra contra a Akatsuki, eu recebi uma carta dela. Ela me relatou que havia virado a Hokage do País da Lua, mas apenas poderia ficar no comando e proteger a vila toda se casasse com um shinobi forte e destemido. Ela havia conversado com a Tsunade-sama, pedindo o favor de ela aceitar meu casamento com Rin. E ela aceitou. – ele parecia hesitar, antes de completar: - E, Iruka... Eu também aceitei. Porque é meu dever cumprir como shinobi da vila oculta da folha e como também amigo fiel do Obito, que deixou bem claro que era para eu proteger Rin.

Não acreditei no que tinha escutado. Eu sinceramente fiquei com uma sensação tão vazia no corpo, mas tão vazia, que o que eu fiz em seguida pode ter sido um sintoma disso. Por isso vou logo dizendo que não foi minha culpa.

Fiquei furioso. Fiquei extremamente furioso. Não só porque Kakashi-sensei iria se casar sem vontade, apenas por obrigação, com essa tal de Rin. Não. Eu estava furioso porque Tsunade-sama havia concordado, e ela sabia disso há tanto tempo e nunca me contou. Nem Kakashi. Ele nunca tinha me contado sobre essa carta, nem dessa tal de Rin.

Kakashi percebeu a dor terrível que devia estar meu rosto, porque ele andou alguns passos vacilantes até a mim e disse, na voz mais meiga que ele raramente usava:

- Iruka.. Eu... eu sinto muito. Não queria que você descobrisse dessa forma. – e foi por o mais uma vez a mão no meu rosto.

E eu desviei. Virei meu rosto para o lado com tanta força que deixou claro que eu não estava muito feliz. Comecei a sentir alguma coisa subindo pela garganta, mas tentei segura-lo. Não, não antes de falar o que eu queria falar.

- Ah. Quer dizer então, que depois de tantos anos de amizade, você vem me dizer 3 dias antes que vai se casar com uma pessoa qualquer... – falava de forma esganiçada, dando um riso que eu implorei que fosse sarcástico – Ah, como você disse? Claro, para não magoar seu orgulho próprio.

- Não há o que se possa fazer... É meu dever cumprir com o que a vila e Obito desejam. – ouvi a voz de Kakashi ficando rouca. Percebi, quando levantei meu olhar, que ele estava ficando furioso.

Rá, que direito ele tem de ficar furioso? Era eu que tinha tido o coração arrancado, eu que estava querendo que o chão entre nós se abrisse e eu caísse num buraco muito fundo.

Ri, memo não sendo humorado.

- Então eu acho que eu sou apenas um ninguém para você. Parece que você se importa com os sentimentos de sua preciosa vila e de sua querida Rin!

Não acreditava. Estava começando a chorar. Não sei ao certo que tipo de choro era, mas eu estava num misto de raiva e tristeza, e a coisa entalada na minha garganta se soltou e revelou-se um soluço grande e agudo, que se misturou com o vento gélido da noite. Eu estava tremendo, mas não por causa disso.

Kakashi se espantou. Eu via como ele estava arrasado, mas eu não me importava. Ele tinha acabado de me dizer que ia se casar. Toda a conversa que eu imaginei que nós teríamos e escorregou até meus pés, se espalhando no chão como areia. Toda a minha esperança fora por água abaixo, além do meu pobre coração que eu sentia que não estava batendo mais.

Por isso eu chorava. Porque tinha acabado de perceber que a única ilusão de um amor correspondido logo foi mostrado por uma estupidez e que na realidade eu estava sendo trocado.

Então Kakashi fez uma coisa que eu talvez nunca vá me esquecer na vida, mesmo que tenha sido em uma situação horrível como aquela.

Ele abaixou sua máscara com a mão esquerda, revelando um nariz aquilino e uma boca grande e fina. Abaixou a máscara o suficiente para fazer eu soluçar mais ainda, porque a próxima coisa que ele fez foi me puxar pela cintura e me beijar.

Isso. Eu estava nos braços dele, com a minha boca trêmula colada em seus lábios quentes e macios. Era um beijo com fervor, eu pude sentir. Um beijo apaixonado e desejado, que eu não imaginava da parte dele.

Ele com uma mão pegou meu rosto e nos distanciou. Levantei meu olhar e vi que ele havia levantado a bandana. Estávamos com os olhos um fixo no outro, e os sentimentos passavam a mil por hora por eles. Kakashi então roçou seu nariz no meu e voltou a me beijar, com mais intensidade ainda.

Fiquei vulnerável ao seus braços. Puxa, eu ainda estava com raiva do sujeito. Ele tinha arrancado o meu coração da forma como se arranca um cabelo. Só que, encaremos os fatos, eu desejava por isso por muito tempo. E, como eu pude sentir, Kakashi também.

Então eu abri um pouco a boca para dar passagem a ele, que recebeu o convite com mais convicção ainda.

Nunca vi um beijo tão intenso como esse. Era meu primeiro beijo, e apesar de ser numa situação que eu ainda estava magoado, eu me cedi por completo.

E estava cogitando muito a idéia de passar meus braços pelo seu pescoço. Mas eu não sou bobo, e nunca farei os outros me fazer de bobo também. Nunquinha mesmo.

Por isso botei minha mão em seu peito, enquanto nos beijavamos, e o empurrei com o máximo de força que conseguia.

Ele cambaleou para trás desnorteado, e seu lábio claro estava tão vermelho quando seu rosto, enquanto ofegava. Eu também estava ofegando, tentando puxar o máximo de ar que conseguia. Mesmo assim não perdi a compostura e rebati, de forma desprezível:

- Nunca mais. Nunca mais faça isso. Nunca mais! – esbracejei, lançando um olhar tão magoado para ele que quase senti-os ficando molhados. Mas iria me controlar, não seria fraco nessa hora.

Ele com o fôlego recuperado, pude ver sua boca se abrindo para falar, mas fui mais rápido do que ele.

- Eu não sei quanto a você, Kakashi. – apontei um dedo para ele, trêmulo. Não queria esconder meus sentimentos, eu não tinha dito a mim mesmo que era esse momento para eu falar tudo que sentia? Pois então, ele iria ouvir. – Mas você tem uma esposa para amar, então espero que esse beijo não tenha significado nada! Porque... – tudo bem, admito, agora estava soluçando. – só me magoou mais ainda.

Por favor, não me odeiem. Tentem apenas me entender.

Eu me virei tão bruscamente, não dando ouvidos quando ele começou a chamar meu nome desesperadamente.

Eu admito que estava agindo que nem uma criança. Só que, puxa, meus sentimentos tinham acabado de ser dilacerados. A pessoa que eu amava na verdade se importava mais com a vila e com a sua _esposa_ Rin, e eu não conseguia encaixar nada disso. Sei que é egoísmo da minha parte, mas encaremos o fato: Ele me beijou logo em seguida, mesmo sabendo que iria se casar e me deixar para sempre? E também eu tinha guardado meu sentimento por muito tempo, por isso fiz o que fiz sem arrependimento.

Corri floresta afora abrindo o berreiro. Passei pelo caminho estreito que havia vindo antes ás cegas, sem perceber aonde iria parar. Imaginava que Kakashi talvez me seguiria, mas não importava. Eu só queria estar longe de tudo, de todos e da noticia. Eu só queria ir para casa, me jogar na cama e apagar, e nunca mais acordar.

Corri o mais rápido que eu pude, e quando parei com os olhos já vermelhos e inchados, vi que estava na frente do meu prédio, onde Kakashi também mora. Ou, melhor, morava.

Isso não foi o melhor a se pensar, já que meu choro ficou mais extensivo e eu não conseguia parar. Corri para as escadas, em disparada para meu quarto, percebendo que Kakashi não havia me seguido. O que era bom, de fato.

Eu não queria vê-lo como também não queria que ele visse o meu estado por causa dele. Não lhe daria esse privilégio.

Abri a porta do meu apartamento, e fechando atrás de mim, desabei.

Caí no chão com o peso do meu corpo exausto emocionalmente, e me curvei com as mãos no rosto, soltando toda a frustração, a indignação, a raiva, a decepção e a pior de todas: a solidão de uma esperança medíocre. Percebi que ainda estava usando as luvas de Kakashi, que agoram tinham ficado molhados pela cachoeira de choro que meus olhos tinham virado. E, olha só, isso só me fez chorar mais ainda. Tinha tirado as luvas e agora ficava soluçando com o rosto encostado nelas.

Eu só sei que, de tanto desgaste mental que passei na noite, acabei depois de muito esforço me arrastando até a cama e me jogando nela. Havia fechado todas as janelas e portas do meu apartamento. Minha cabeça latejava e meus olhos ardiam, e tudo ao meu redor girava. Começei a sentir minhas pálpebras ficando mais pesadas e minha garganta começar a pulsar depois de uns longos minutos berrando e chorando.

Mas antes de cair por completo no sono, eu consegui pensar em uma coisa: Eu e Tsunade-sama teríamos uma conversa muito longa quando eu acordasse no dia seguinte.

--

* * *

**Fim do Capítulo II.**

_**by Chris Wiind**_

_--_

_Olá. Fim. Gostaram? Nhá, espero que sim i.i_

_Vou continuar. Se quiserem, claro._

_Respondendo as reviews:_

**blueberry-chan****: **_Eu também lovu esse casal. Perfeito demais né? Obrigada por gostar e ler a fic! o/ Beijos_

**yeahrebecca:**_ Já? Ainda não. Bem, não agora. Calma, que tipo... se vocês desejarem... que sabem... É, você me entendeu u.ú. E aí está mais um capitulo. _

_Ah, obrigada por ler e gostar da fic! Beijos_

**Larry A. K. McDowell: **_Valeu :). __Não, sua review já foi ótima. Obrigada por ler e gostar da fic! Beijos._

**Ivana das Brumas: **_Valeu!! Ah que bom que você quer, fico felicíssima! Sim, cada um é diferente mas são dois gostosões - Obrigada por ler e gostar da fic!_

**Reneev: **_CHEGOU! TÁ AQUI! NÃO, TÁ AQUI, Ó! mostra, tremendo. Er, er... espero que goste engole em seco. Obrigada por ler e gostar da fic! Beijos._

**Rock's Leely: **_É, as vezes eu sou má (6). Adoro um suspense. Ah, brigadão! Mas aí está, espero que goste. Obrigada por ler e gostar da fic! Beijos._

_Bem, uau. Ai meu dedos i.i_

_Por que eu fui rápida em postar? Será porque eu já o tinha feito, mas ainda fui vendo o que mudar e talz? É, eu sou má, eu sei (6)._

_Brincadeira. _

_Até o próximo capítulo minna-san._


	3. Capítulo III

_Oi galera! Os comentários estão no final._

_Mas tenham uma boa leitura minna! _

_E desculpe a demora!! i.i_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Masashi Kishimoto fez esse anime a partir de um sonho que teve comigo, onde eu contei a história para ele, mas que envolvem os amantes Kakashi e Iruka. Mas como o é Homofóbico mudou para Shounen totalmente sem romance (não do jeito que eu imaginava), fazendo só ter sangue e lágrimas em vez de lágrimas e amor (ou sechu).

**Nota: **História extremamente meladora e gay, então, se você não curte mas tem curiosidade de ler e é sensível a coisas pesadas demais, então sugiro que pegue um balde e deixe do lado, porque meu colega eu não garanto nada ;X

_--_

* * *

**Naruto © 2008 by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

--

"_Kakashi, espera. Me escuta."_

"_Não... É a rin a quem devo me casar, e o farei. Tente entender, Iruka-sensei."_

"_Não posso... Eu não posso! Por favor Kakashi, me escuta!"_

"_Não há mais o que escutar."_

"_Maas...!"_

"_Adeus, Iruka." Kakashi lançou um sorriso torto enquanto virava de costa e começava a caminhar rumo á escuridão que começava a engoli-lo. _

"_Espere Kakashi, não vá!!" gritou eu, em meio ao soluço que já havia começado. Via-o se afastar mais e mais, saindo do campo de minha visão já embaçada. Gritei a pleno pulmões: "KAKASHI!!"_

_As lágrimas rolavam quente pelo meu rosto enquanto sentia meus joelhos fraquejarem. Não sentia mais minhas pernas, mas com total força comecei a correr em direção que ele havia tomado, tentando achar algum resquício do meu amado..._

_E de repente, o chão se abriu em meio à escuridão, me engolindo enquanto eu caia no vácuo. Olhei de relance para cima, em desespero e surpresa, e percebi que um par de olhos castanhos me fitava. Um olhar vitorioso e amargo, seguido por um riso que ecoou ao meu redor._

_E não pude fazer nada enquanto caia. Só fechei os olhos e esperei..._

* * *

Quando acordei, eram 8 horas da manhã. Estava atrasado, mas não dei a mínima para meu trabalho. Tinha acabado de ter um sonho terrível e ainda sentia meu peito arfar e meu corpo tremer.

Levei a mão tremendo incontrolavelmente para meus cabelos, penteando-os para trás. Aquela sensação de alguma coisa subindo pela garganta começara a me dominar, e meu lábio inferior tremia.

Puxei os joelhos até o meu peito e encostei a cabeça neles. Algumas gotas quentes molhavam minha mão.

Droga. Eu estava chorando novamente.

Tudo que havia acontecido na noite anterior parecia bombardear minha mente, mesmo eu fazendo o esforço de apagá-lo. Mas a emoção era mais forte, e como eu não tenho controle de minhas emoções, deixei-me chorar por alguns minutos.

Minutos longos e dolorosos.

Ainda estava soluçando quando ouvi um barulho na porta de meu apartamento.

_Quem raios quer falar comigo às 8 horas da manhã? Ora, se for algum amigo de trabalho querendo saber por que não fui, juro que eu vou esganá-lo!_

Não levantei do lugar. Ignorei a batida e continuei no meu chororó e na minha agonia, achando que quanto mais eu chorasse, mais a dor passaria e me deixaria em paz. Rá, como sou patético...

A batida continuou. Quem quer que fosse, se queria me irritar, bem, conseguiu!

Com um esforço enorme, levantei da cama. Uma dor lacerante atingiu-me num baque, fazendo meu estômago revirar. Levei a mão á boca, enquanto tentava controlar a ânsia de vômito que começava a me sufocar.

A batida da porta continuou só que mais forte. O barulho do som de osso contra madeira não era muito agradável aos meus ouvidos, muito menos a minha cabeça.

Conseguindo fazer com que a ânsia de vômito cessasse (com um grande esforço, infelizmente), andei cambaleando até a sala e quase tropeçando no tapete de couro, me joguei contra a porta, procurando apoio. Com um grande esforço, passei a mão na maçaneta e a girei, abrindo-a devagar enquanto espiava por entre a abertura. Primeiro, veria quem era. Depois, o esmurraria.

A grande surpresa foi que eu não esperava encontrar _essa_ pessoa.

O que raios ela estaria fazendo aqui?

Os lábios finos e meio rosados curvaram-se para cima num ligeiro sorriso, balbuciando:

- Oi, Iruka-sensei. – Naruto olhava por entre a abertura ansiosamente, ficando intrigado porque só conseguia ver um só olho amêndoa do seu ex-professor.

Eu estava surpreso, admito. Bem, deveria ficar, afinal, Naruto nunca vem me visitar pela manhã, a não ser que eu estivesse no trabalho e ele passasse lá só para dar um oi enquanto enchia meu saco.

Ah, claro. Esqueci o mínimo detalhe de que eu não fui ao trabalho. Estava atrasado 2 horas.

Sem responder, abri a porta devagar até aparecer metade do meu corpo, enquanto olhava o Naruto com interrogação.

- Oi... O que está fazendo aqui? – fui direto, com um tom totalmente diferente do que eu uso, percebi. Acho que minha voz continuava embargada. Espero que Naruto não tenha notado.

Tarde demais. Ele notou, porque abriu a porta totalmente, fazendo com que a claridade ofuscante do sol matutino invadisse meu pequeno apartamento sem convite, iluminando o que antes era um breu.

O loiro deu um passo à frente, colocando a mão em meu ombro com os olhos sérios fixos em mim.

- Iruka-sensei, me responda com sinceridade. O que houve na noite passada? – senti-o apertar meu ombro, esperando a resposta.

Engoli em seco, sem palavras.

Apenas disse o que consegui lembrar.

- O-oquê? – minha voz saiu débil.

Naruto estreitou os olhos, não se sentindo confortável. Ele está muito mais alto do que eu, e eu não estava me sentindo muito á vontade com esse olhar me perfurando.

- Você sabe do que estou falando. Hoje pela manhã passei no seu trabalho para lhe informar que eu e Hinata estamos noivos...

- Ah! Isso é verdade Naruto? Que notícia maravilhosa! – exclamei.

- É, sim... Mas deixe-me terminar. – falou Naruto, em uma mistura de confuso e irritado. – O que eu estou dizendo é que quando fui passar para lhe informar, não o encontrei. Achei estranho, claro. Eu lhe conheço, sei que nunca faltaria ao trabalho, por isso suspeitei. Perguntei a todos os seus colegas se sabiam o que havia ocorrido, mas todos negaram. Sem alternativas, resolvi vir lhe visitar, já que, imagino eu, você não estaria em outro lugar. Bem, era assim que eu pensava... Mas, enquanto andava pelo corredor do prédio, encontrei com Shizune-sama que me mandou fazer algo muito estranho... – Naruto ficou em silêncio, parecendo me perfurar cada vez mais com seus olhos azul-esmeralda.

Tremi nas bases. O que foi que que Shizune-sama havia dito? Eu sabia a resposta, mas queria acreditar que fosse outra.

Continuei olhando para Naruto, mas como ele não falava nada, o incentivei:

- O... O que Shizune-sama falou Naruto? – minha voz saiu ansiosa.

- Bem... – Naruto voltara a falar, mas agora com um ar muito mais sério do que eu já o vira usar. – Ela me falou que Kakashi irá se casar com Rin, da Vila Oculta da Lua.

Um golpe certeiro foi lançando em meu estômago. Por um momento, a ânsia de vômito voltara novamente, e percebi que meus joelhos estavam começando a fraquejar.

Ouvir que ele casaria... Ainda não havia simulado a idéia, uma idéia que não conseguia aceitar.

O loiro percebeu minha situação, porque o senti segurar meus dois braços para segundos depois me puxar para um abraço amigável.

Ouvi-o murmurar em me ouvindo:

- Eu sabia o porquê de você ter faltado, tinha idéia. E queria saber se estava tudo bem... Mas parece que aconteceu algo mais além, e eu exijo saber o que houve. – Naruto apertou mais o abraço,e senti seus braços músculos e bronzeados. – Por favor, Iruka-sensei, conte-me.

Senti-me relaxado em seus braços. Parecia que esperava por muito tempo por um ombro amigo, e não queria por nada neste mundo romper essa separação gostosa. Senti-me seguro.

Fechei os olhos, enquanto relatava com a voz trêmula e fraca o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, hesitando um pouco na parte do beijo. Mas o calor do corpo bronzeado de meu ex-aluno me passou segurança, então eu contei o ocorrido.

Quando acabou, percebi que meu rosto estava quente. Pensei que fosse o calor do corpo de Naruto, mas percebi que eram as lágrimas que voltaram a rolar por minhas bochechas.

Bem, parece que não vou parar de chorar tão cedo.

Naruto afagava meus cabelos carinhosamente, ouvindo-me atentamente. Puxou-me com delicadeza pelos ombros e pôs a encará-lo. Tinha plena consciência que estava chorando, que meus olhos estavam inchados, e não liguei em não prender um soluço que saia automaticamente dos meus lábios pequenos que agora tremia.

- Bom, era o que eu imaginava. – ouvi-o sussurrar enquanto limpava as lágrimas que ainda teimava em rolar. Ele sorriu angelicalmente. – Eu sabia que você o amava, e eu sei que ele o ama.

Isso não adiantou muito, porque só fez aumentar meu chororô.

Droga! Odeio me sentir frágil.

Naruto colocou uma mão em meu ombro e me conduziu até o sofá da sala, fazendo-me sentar, depois sentando ao meu lado. Agora que podia enxergar melhor, o loiro parecia mais maduro do que antes. Ele realmente cresceu e está diferente.

Ele enfiou uma mão no bolso do seu casaco alaranjado e tirou dele um lenço amarelo, me oferecendo. Aceitei, e com a mão ainda trêmula, enxuguei o restante das lágrimas que se aglomeravam em minhas bochechas quentes.

- Iruka-sensei... Eu sinto muito. – seu olhar agora era um olhar triste e preocupado. Uma das coisas que eu amo nele. – Eu queria poder fazer qualquer coisa, mas nem eu mesmo consigo entender o que aconteceu. Nunca imaginei Kakashi-sensei fazer isso. – eu sabia que ele não usaria a palavra "casar" e "kakashi" numa mesma frase na minha frente. Outra coisa que eu amo nele.

- He, muito menos eu... – falei, com sarcasmo.

- Escuta só uma coisa: Hoje mesmo eu vou conversar com ele e saber o por...

- Não, isso não será necessário. Por favor, não fale com ele Naruto. Não toque no assunto com ele. Promete? – supliquei, apoiando minhas mãos trêmulas em meu colo.

Naruto pareceu hesitar, mas no final assentiu conformado.

- Tudo bem, eu prometo. – o garantiu. Depois colocou sua mão em meu colo. – Mas com uma condição.

- Qual? – questionei.

- Que você não deixe isso lhe abalar. – tornara ao seu tom sério, agora mais profundo. – Ou você dê um fim nisso e segue com a vida ou vá conversar com ele e esclarecer tudo. Tenho certeza que você fará o certo, porque nem mesmo Kakashi-sensei, a pessoa que fora meu mestre e grande tutor em meus diversos treinamentos, fará com que uma pessoa querida minha seja magoada sem pagar um preço! – esbravejou Naruto, apertando minha mão enquanto falava em tom alto.

Sorri, de forma sincera desta vez. Parece que um pequena parte de mim relaxou com suas palavras, apesar daquele vazio que ainda predominava. O abracei de forma carinhosa, agradecido.

- Obrigada, Naruto. Sabia que podia contar com você.

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Depois de me despedir de Naruto – apesar de ele ter demorado um pouco para ir embora, preocupado comigo, e custei a fazê-lo entender que eu ficaria bem. – tomei um bom banho com duração de meia hora, onde usei e abusei do meu xampu de pêssego, e vestido minha roupa de chunnin.

Olhei meu reflexo no espelho do banheiro enquanto segurava a xuxinha na mão. Penteei meu cabelo para o alto pra amarrá-lo, mas uma idéia surgiu em minha cabeça. Hoje em dia, usarei meu cabelo solto, mesmo que a regra seja prender o cabelo.

Bem, que se dane essa regra. Que se dane as regras de Tsunade-sama.

Voltei ao quarto, e peguei as roupas da noite anterior para por no cesto. Uma peça pequena e marrom caiu quando eu levantei as roupas, e agachei para pega-lo.

Percebi que era a luva de Kakashi. Aquele vazio voltou a me dominar, mas fui mais forte e passei por cima dele. Não deixarei me abalar por isso de novo. Estava decidido que iria esquecê-lo o máximo possível. Por isso peguei a luva e o joguei pela janela da varada com o máximo de força que conseguia, vendo-o levitar por alguns segundos no ar antes de cair no pátio andares abaixo.

Tinha pensado em queimá-lo, mas não... Encaremos o fato: Isso é abusar do drama.

Depois de colocar as roupas no cesto, me dirigi a porta de entrada e a abri, deixando mais uma vez os raios solares invadirem meu aposento, mas sem reclamar. Parecia que o sol percebia minha tristeza, pois os seus raios me acariciavam com suavidade, enquanto o vento passava por mim graciosamente, zunindo em meu ouvido em sussurros palavras de conforto.

Inspirei o ar agradável da manhã, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de mim e me dirigia para rua, seguindo em direção ao prédio da Hokage-sama.

Algumas pessoas na rua me cumprimentaram, e outras cochichavam. Podia ouvi-lás sussurrar graças ao vento que me acompanhava: "Você está vendo o que estou vendo? Ele está com o cabelo solto!", "Tsunade-sama se descobrir não vai gostar nada disso...", "Bem, ele fica uma gracinha de cabelo solto!". Essas fofocas só me faziam rir zombeteiro. Era engraçado como agora eu chamava a atenção. Nunca em minha vida fui uma pessoa que gostava de chamar a atenção, mas hoje eu não ligo: as coisas vão mudar a partir de agora.

Apressei o ritmo dos meus passos, deixando o vento e o sol me guiarem enquanto relaxava o corpo. E uma pergunta divagou em minha mente: "Será que eu irei superar?".

Assim espero, pensei temeroso.

Quando abri os olhos, antes fechados, me vi em frente ao prédio e com o rosto virado para a janela onde se encontra a sala da Hokage. Soltei um suspiro entalado na garganta e empurrei a porta de entrada, adentrado ao local silencioso. As pessoas pensam que este prédio é um lugar barulhento e tumultuado, mas na verdade é o lugar mais tranqüilo de toda Konoha.

Meus passos ecoavam pelo corredor enquanto eu o percorria calmamente, mas com passos firmes, com o queixo erguido até a sala da Tsunade. Porém, tive que encarar vários lance de escadas que me irritaram profundamente, e não estava a fim de correr. Parece estúpido, mas tentava parecer calmo.

De vez em quando encontrava colegas de trabalho, questionando onde eu estava ou apenas dando um breve bom dia enquanto me observavam.

Por acaso ficar de cabelo solto é o 8ª pecado capital? Eu heim.

Assim que cheguei em frente a porta da Hokage-sama, pigarreei e tentei achar algum vestígio de calma e autoconfiança que antes sentia. Me preparei, ajeitei o cabelo e suspirei: já estou pronto.

Bati duas vezes na porta, esperando. Uma voz grave e grossa falou por trás dela, permitindo minha entrada. Girei a maçaneta e a empurrei, olhando para frente enquanto a porta revelava a loira peitudona que agora comandava Konoha. Ela mantinha os olhos em alguns arquivos em sua mesa impacientemente, murmurando algo inaudível, e nem sequer levantou o olhar para ver o visitante.

Eu estava acostumado com isso, portanto não liguei e continue parado na porta, enquanto falava com uma voz firme:

- Olá, Hokage-sama. – pronunciei, e sem esperar resposta, adentrei ao local e fechei a porta.

Tsunade levantara os olhos para ver quem era, e ficou inexpressiva ao me encarar. Vi-a mexer os lábios, se recostando na cadeira.

- Oh, Iruka-san. É uma surpresa vê-lo em meu gabinete. – ela fez um sinal com a mão para a cadeira a frente da sua mesa. – Por favor, sente-se.

Continuei em pé, ainda a encarando e não me mexi. Ela sorriu para mim de modo torto e voltou a olhar os arquivos enquanto falava:

- Eu o esperava, Iruka-san.

- Mas que coincidência, porque eu imaginava que sim. – ironizei.

Largou os arquivos sem muita graça em cima da mesa, enquanto vasculhava algo dentro das gavetas.

- O que me deixa satisfeita. Queira, por favor, se sentar? – insistiu ela, olhando para Iruka com um olhar sério. – O que temos a conversar, como você sabe, é algo bem peculiar.

Hesitei. Não imaginava falar o que queria falar para ela sentado, mas por que não? Talvez eu tenha um ataque cardíaco quando acabar de falar. Andei ereto até a cadeira de couro e me sentei nela com a postura ereta, encarando minha superior.

Ela suspirou e tirou algo da gaveta que não me revelou. Ignorei isso.

- Bem, Iruka-sensei. – começou ela, encostada na cadeira e me lançado olhares intensos. – Acho que você já sabe sobre o casamento de Kakashi, não estou certa?

Assenti, tentando controlar o tremor e a dor que essas duas palavras me faziam.

- E soube muito bem o que houve ontem. Sim. – ela completou quando viu meu olhar inquisidor. - Kakashi foi quem me contou. E fez o certo, pois os dois agiram de maneiras insensatas. Além de serem dois homens, apesar de que há tanta coisa nesse mundo que, portanto não faz diferença, ele acabou por iludindo-o sabendo que tem um compromisso para com Rin e a Vila Oculta da Lua como para Obito, e claro, a Vila Oculta da Folha. E foi por causa disso que Kakashi-san foi para a Vila Oculta da Lua hoje mesmo, sendo assim o mais correto a ser feito.

Um nó horrível e apertado se formou no meu estômago, enquanto eu associava o que havia escutado. Como ele foi para a vila mais cedo? Ele havia me beijado! Me beijado e demonstrado que me amava, e de repente ia dedurar tudo para Hokage, me deixando numa situação difícil e depois sumindo sem dar nenhum aviso. Idiota!

Parecia que meus olhos estavam ficando umedecidos, mas consegui controlar para perguntar:

- Eu não acredito... Como ele ousa... Como você ousa! – esbravejei a voz saindo rouca enquanto lágrimas de raiva e frustração tentavam sair dos meus olhos, mas eu ainda os mantinha parados.

- Iruka... – voltara Tsunade, mas eu não a deixarei me interromper.

- Não! Deixe-me falar primeiro! – falava entre os dentes, o olhar fulminando e ardendo, e um fogo diferente e ameaçador surgindo em meu peito. – Eu realmente não sei qual é o SEU problema comigo ou o que eu fiz de errado, mas eu nunca fui tão humilhado em minha vida! Sempre prestei favores a esta vila, trabalhei com toda a dedicação, mesmo sendo um trabalho diferente dos jounins, mas mesmo assim eu prestei meus favores perante a essa vila, a Kakashi e a você! E de repente o Idiota que ele é vêm e me conta isso dois anos depois, me conta sobre uma merda de casamento que ele vai ter, e depois me beija com paixão pra logo em seguida dedurar para você o que houve e dá o pé fora daqui, como se isso fosse resolver a mágoa e o vazio que estou sentindo! E você – apontei para ela de modo acusador, meus dedos tremendo enquanto falava com a voz mais rouca do que o normal. – Você esteve em complô com isso e nunca me disse nada, e agora me sinto como um pião seu e dessa vila, porque é isso que eu devo ser! – gritei tão alto que pude sentir minha voz ecoar pela sala toda. Levantei de forma brusca e arfava rapidamente, sem perceber que tinha derrubado boa parte do que estava na mesa da Hokage.

Bem, eu não ligo para isso. Eu não ligo para mais nada.

Tsunade me olhava com um quê de espanto e perplexidade, ainda sem palavras por meu repentino momento "POUCAS E BOAS em relação a todos". Ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor por um longo momento, nenhum ousando falar, esperando por mais alguma reação.

Como ela não falava, irritado, levantei o queixo e guinchei:

- Bem, vocês conseguiram o que queria. Já arrancaram o pouco da minha dignidade, aquele... Idiota arrancou meu coração, mas agora vou sair e não deixarei que me arranquem mais nada do pouco que me resta de minha personalidade. Com licença. – disse com desdém, pronto para me virar. Mas uma mão fria e grande segurou meu antebraço. Vir-me-ei bruscamente pronto para falar algo, mas a surpresa foi grande quando percebi a Hokage-sama me olhando com tristeza e mágoa, seus olhos brilhando enquanto encarava meus olhos vermelhos da força que fazia para segurar o choro.

Seus lábios tremeram um pouco, mas a voz saiu grave e quase como um sussurro:

- Iruka-sensei... Acho que você entendeu as coisas errado. Por favor, deixe-me explicar a real situação. – sua voz suplicava.

- E devo acreditar? – questionei de modo amargo.

- Você acreditará quando eu contar. Mas por favor, sente e escute bem. – ela fez menção com a mão para eu me sentar, e mesmo desconfiado, sentei-me obedientemente enquanto a encarava com um ar interrogativo.

Ela, em vez de se sentar na cadeira, a andou pela sala atrás da cadeira onde eu estava sentando, e começara a explicar de forma vaga:

- Depois da terrível guerra contra a Akatsuki, Kakashi havia chegado da batalha muito ferido. Sua situação era altamente grave, como você pode presenciar. – uma onda de solidão me assolou ao lembrar disso. – Mas então, uma carta direcionada a mim da Vila Oculta da Lua dizia-me que sabia como curar Kakashi e salvar a vida dele. Eu não sabia quem escrevera, mas era uma chance única e eu zelava pela vida de meu shinobi mais poderoso, portanto respondi a vila oculta da lua aceitando o pedido de ajuda. Impressionantemente, dois curandeiros da vila chegaram a tempo suficiente de poder fazer as receitas e medicamentos necessários para salva-lo a tempo. Você não sabia disso, mas eu não achava necessário lhe informar.

Ela parou para dar um longo suspiro enquanto dava um gole em seu café. Quando pôs a caneca de volta na mesa, voltou a falar, mas de forma magoada:

- E assim veio à boa noticia: Kakashi havia se recuperado como todos os outros feridos, para meu grande alivio. Porém, uma semana depois, recebi outra carta da vila Oculta da Lua, relatando que a Hokage dessa vila precisava ter uma conversa importante comigo e com Kakashi. Achei estranho, mas não questionei. Informei a Kakashi, que achou bem estranho, mas também não questionou. A surpresa foi grande quando, no dia da reunião com a Hokage, Kakashi descobriu quem ela era. Como você deve saber, Rin era do grupo dele quando ainda eram chunnins, e Obito morreu... E então soube da promessa de Obito para Kakashi, e mesmo depois de muitos anos sem notícias de Rin e seu paradeiro, parecia que ela ainda se lembrava dele e da promessa. Foi usando a base disso e também de o cura-lo, que ela explicou que para se tornar Hokage da vila dela precisaria de um marido competente e poderoso, e Kakashi foi a sua escolha.

Mais uma vez ela parou para bebericar o café, para depois continuar claramente:

- Ele no começo não aceitou, parecia relutante em aceitar ou não. Algo o lhe intrigava, parecia que ele lutava entre duas coisas... Sentimentos, para ser preciso. – Ela cruzou os dedos e disse, suavemente: - O sentimento de dever para vila e obito.. e o sentimento de amor por alguém. Eu não podia negar o pedido de Rin, senão nossas vilas ficaram rivais, e eu jamais quero mal-entendidos com nossas vilas vizinhas. Então eu e Kakashi decidimos aceitar a proposta, apesar de que ele ainda parecia solitário em relação a isso. Iruka-san... – Tsunade-sama se sentou mais ereta para me fitar melhor e de forma carinhosa. – Ele só não te contou para não o magoar, e porque estava muito confuso. Também temia que você talvez não retribuísse o favor... Ele ficou numa decisão difícil, e fez o que fez porque achou o que era certo. – um sorriso fraco apareceu em seu rosto, ficando em silêncio para me analisar.

Uma onda enorme e sufocante me tomou, e se eu estivesse em pé, teria tombado neste exato momento.

Eu não acredito. Eu pensei tudo de forma errada! Não, Kakashi não fez isso para me magoar, na verdade, ele não queria que isso acontecesse. E ele me ama!

Fiquei sem palavras, e aquela coisa começou a subir pela minha garganta enquanto eu tentava amenizar todas as emoções que me atormentavam neste exato momento. Sem conseguir conter as lágrimas, me rendi e deixei-as saírem do abrigo de meus olhos, rolando bochecha abaixo.

Voltara a chorar, mas era de alegria, tristeza, confusão, remorso, solidão. Era tudo. Esse choro eu não podia conter.

Minha superior veio e ficou ao meu lado, afagando meus cabelos soltos enquanto limpava meu rosto molhado, me deixando eliminar minha dor em silêncio. E fiquei assim por uns longos minutos, para ser mais exato.

Quando terminei, ela me deu um tapa amigável no ombro e disse suavemente:

- Está tudo bem. Eu não queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido dessa maneira. – confessou ela, com um sorriso triste.

Funguei, balançando a cabeça: - Não, não foi culpa sua. Agora eu entendo tudo, e ainda fui um completo idiota. E agora eu o perdi para sempre. – soltei tudo de uma vez, confortável por conversar isso com alguém.

Ela deu um risinho rouco.

- Não. Nada é impossível. Apenas não perca as esperanças. Nunca desista de nada. Nunca Iruka. – ela deu uma piscadela pra mim e continuou dando tapinhas amigáveis no ombro. Depois que eu me acalmei, ela se dirigiu até a frente da mesa e tirou entre os papeis alguma coisa que havia escondido de mim no começo.

Era um envelope branco, com meu nome atrás. Ela estendeu a mim e balançou a mão, com um singelo sorriso:

- Tome. É para você. Leia em casa. – a sugeriu, o que seria melhor para mim, depois do show de choro que dei.Assenti agradecido, curioso com a carta e me despedi dela com um sorriso verdadeiro. Quando abri a porta para sair, ouviTsunade dizer: - Nunca desista Iruka. Nunca.

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chegara a meu apartamento alguns minutos depois de sair da sala da Hokage, passando de vez em quando no parque onde me encontrava com Kakashi e conversávamos nas tardes ensolaradas e frescas, embaixo das copas das árvores e lanchando juntos.. Bons tempos, pensei tristemente.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim quando entrei, com o envelope na mão. Andei vagamente até o sofá e me sentei nele, examinando o envelope.

Reconhecia a letra muito bem. Rasguei o envelope e tirei a carta meio amarelada de dentro, abrindo-a ansiosamente e com mais uma onda de emoção me borbulhando.

A carta dizia as seguintes poucas palavras:

"_Oi, Iruka._

_Sei que deve-lhe ser estranho eu escrever isso, depois de desaparecer da vila... E tenho certeza que já deve ter tido a conversa com Tsunade._

_Bem, não sei por onde começar... _

_Cometi o erro de lhe magoar, e agora eu que sofrerei com isso. Nunca passou por minha cabeça fazer mal algum a você, Iruka. Você é a única pessoa que eu não faria mal._

_Espero que um dia me perdoe. _

_Mas sabia de uma coisa, meu querido Iruka, que eu nunca me arrependi de amar você._

_Será que foi errado lhe amar?_

_Jamais._

_Porque você sempre foi o ser mais especial para mim._

_Queria que as coisas tivessem sido diferente._

_Mas nunca me esquecerei de você. Nunca..._

_Com toda a gratidão e carinho,_

_Seu Kakashi."_

Uma lagrima rolou pesadamente do meu olho, enquanto relia o bilhete. E as lagrimas continuaram a serem derramadas enquanto eu lia a pergunta: _Será que foi errado lhe amar?_

Sorri com ternura e paixão.

_Pelo ao contrário, meu Kakashi, foi a melhor parte da minha vida e continuará sendo._

Bem, não sou uma pessoa de desistir tão fácil.

* * *

_Fim do Capítulo III_

_By Chris Wiind_

_-_

_--_

_--_

* * *

_Meus deus! Desculpa a demora gente, minhas sinceras desculpas. É que houve muitas complicações, coisa pessoal, mas enfim voltei com mais um capítulo! Peço perdão a todos, mas espero que gostem! :)_

_Agora que a história vai esquentar :P_

_Quanto a todos os comentários, obrigada. Obrigada pra valer! Não sabe como fico feliz em saber que tem gente que está gostando!!_

_Depois responderei aos comentários, prometo! Só estou apressada._

_Um beijão a todos, e mas uma vez obrigada!_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_


End file.
